Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a circuit board. More particularly, the present invention relates to a circuit board with a heat-recovery function.
Description of Related Art
With an enhancement of computer performance, the power of the computer has been increased, and therefore a problem of waste heat accumulated in the computer has become more obvious. In order to make the operations of the computer perform more smoothly, a heat-dissipation structure is generally disposed on a processor of the computer. The waste heat accumulated in the processor can be transmitted from the processor to the outside by the heat-dissipation structure so as to prevent a system crash due to overheating caused by the waste heat accumulated in the processor.
The heat-dissipation structure commonly used nowadays is a heat sink, in which the heat sink can carry a thermal energy generated by the processor out by convection. However, the heat sink just carries the thermal energy generated by the processor out. That is, the heat sink does not have the properties which might enable it to handle the thermal energy potential which has been gathered by the waste heat.